Sonic Underground: The Album
by LetYourStoriesOut
Summary: Sonic Underground begin recording an album with the help of their older brother, Kendrick Phoenix, producer Spencer Daniel Ricardo and Spencer's stepbrother Noah Raymond Thompson. I own Kendrick, werewolf lover99 owns Noah and Spencer. I own nothing. Rated T but may change to K depending on the songs. I don't own the songs.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I had a dream where I was in the Sonic Underground universe and I was in a studio with the trio and my OC Kendrick Phoenix. That's where the main plot for this story came from. I do not own the songs used in this story, and I have permission to use two OCs in this story by werewolf lover99, his rules about using these OCs have been noted. This chapter is in italics because it is a flashback. The main story starts in chapter 2.

* * *

Prolouge

_Everything was at it's darkest. Robotnik had found Queen Aleena... and executed her. Sonic Underground were in terror. How could the Council of Four overthrow Robotnik if there was only three?_

_"I can't believe..." Sonia said, "We've lost." Sonic and Manic were comforting their sister when all three of them were teleported into a dark cave, where they met Oracle._

_"You may have lost your mother," Oracle told the trio, "But do not lose hope, for the Council of Four can still be formed."_

_"But how?" Manic asked._

_"The hedgehog that saw life before your did. His name is Kendrick Phoenix. Your estranged brother, and the true heir to the throne of Mobotropolis."_

_"Say WHAT?" Sonic shouted. _

_"Kendrick was the heir of Mobotropolis, but he stepped down before he was crowned. He wanted to pursue music, and found the most special thing of all." The Oracle answered._

_"What did he find?" Sonia asked._

_"True love. With a female mongoose who shares Kendrick's lust for sound and Sonic's lust for speed."_

_"Is this why our medallions are musical instruments?"_

_"Yes. Those medallions were crafted by Kendrick himself."_

_"Do you know where he is?"_

_"To summon him, you must sing the song about brothers saying hey." Sonia picked up on the clue, released her synthesiser keyboard and told her brothers to play along._

_**Sonia: Hey Brother, there's an endless road to rediscover.**_

**_Unknown (presumably Kendrick from where he was): Hey Sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker._**

**_Manic: Oh, and if the sky comes falling down for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._**

**_Kendrick: Hey brother, do you still believe in one another? Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?_**

**_Sonic: Oh, and if the sky comes falling down for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._**

**_Manic: What if I'm far from home?_**

**_Kendrick: Oh brother, I will hear your call._**

**_Sonia: What if I lose it all?_**

**_Kendrick : Oh sister, I will help you out._**

**_Sonic : Oh, and if the sky comes falling down for you there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._**

_"Stop!" Oracle ordered, "He is here!" A blue hedgehog wearing a white jacket and grey jeans was fading in. He was facing Oracle and was unaware of the band behind him. _

_"Master Oracle," The hedgehog spoke in a high voice, "I believe you summoned me."_

_"I did not. Things are at their darkest times, Kendrick, and you are a quarter of the group that will show all of Mobius the light."_

_"Where are the remaining three quarters?"_

_"I'll have you we are now the kings and queen of Mobius!" Manic shrieked. Kendrick froze and slowly turned around to see his younger siblings._

_"Manic? Sonic? Sonia?" Kendrick ran and hugged his sister before group hugging his brothers. "I remember when you came round to my studio, Manic. Then I gave you a demo song."_

_"Do you know why we're all together?" Sonic asked _

_"We form the Council of Four. We are destined to defeat Robotnik and bring peace to Mobotropolis."_

_"Where do we start?" _

_"We disable the roboticizer, then we use my team's micro deroboticizer to turn make everyone Mobian again. After that, we strike for Robotnik himself. My team have disabled almost every factory. The four of us will strike at Robotnik's main lair. We will need a strong team, so I'll teleport us to our HQ." Kendrick turned to Oracle. "Goodbye, my master." After Kendrick bidded Oracle farewell, he teleported himself and the trio to his HQ. _

_"Now, Sonic," Manic said, "Wake up!"_

_"You'll be late to meet Noah and Spencer!" Sonia warned Sonic. Sonic soon felt himself fall and land..._

...On his bedroom floor wearing only socks and boxer underwear. Sonic realised he had dreamt the day he met Kendrick and stopped Robotnik. Noticing the time was 12:42, he quickly changed into his navy trousers and jacket and revved out to meet Sonic Underground's promoter and their producer, Noah Raymond Thompson and his stepbrother Spencer Daniel Ricardo. Sonic Underground were finally releasing a studio album, and today they begin production...

* * *

AN: Sonic Underground releasing an album? Where can I preorder? Id like to thank werewolf lover99 for letting me use his OCs Noah Raymond Thompson and Spencer Daniel Ricardo. Those two characters will play important parts in the production of Sonic Underground's album and the album of Kendrick Phoenix. This is LetYourStoriesOut and before I sign off, I want to know how many songs should be on each album. I'll only accept a number by PM and the number has to be between 8 and 21. Peace out.


	2. What sound do you want?

AN: In this chapter, Sonic Underground choose the type of sounds they want on their album. We also find out how many albums Kendrick has made. I have asked SonictheCelestialDragon if he would like any songs put in as he has made a collection of songs that Sonic Underground can sing. You should check his collection out, it's very good, it even includes my second favourite MJ song, Thriller. Back to the story now, Spencer Daniel Ricardo and Noah Raymond Thompson are meeting Kendrick and Sonic Underground.

Sonic kept running until he saw the van that he frequently drove during the Robotnik era, which now belonged full-time to Manic. He checked through the window and there were Manic, Sonia and Kendrick, waiting for Sonic, Noah and Spencer. Sonic knocked and Sonia opened the van to let him in.

"Has the meeting started yet?" Sonic asked.

"Not yet." Kendrick answered, "We're still waiting for Noah and Spencer." Just then someone knocked on the van and Kendrick opened it to reveal a gray, blue, red, pink, silver, gold, & orange colored gorilla. "Spencer! Is Noah with you? Why don't you come in?" Spencer entered the van and was soon followed by an overweight panda bear which was coloured purple and gold instead of black and white.

"Hello, Sonic Underground, please allow us to introduce ourselves." The panda bear said in a dutch accent. "I'm Noah Raymond Thompson, I'll be promoting your album, and this is my stepbrother, Spencer Daniel Ricardo."

"Hello, Sonic Underground." Spencer said in his japanese accent. "May we sit down and begin?" Everyone sat down to discuss the production of the album.

"First thing we need to sort out," Noah said to Sonic Underground, "What type of sound do you want on your album?"

"My advice is you agree as a team." Kendrick advised the trio.

"We never thought about it." Sonic said. "We usually perform with a rock, pop and dance infused sound."

"Well let's try recording some demos." Spencer said. "When you're finished, we'll play you them and we can choose the sounds."

"Sounds alright," Manic questioned, "but where do you plan on recording these demos?"

"At Kendrick's studio." Noah answered. "We recorded both of Kendrick's albums there. Can this van move a 1250 pound panda?"

"Yes. Kendrick, can you drive?"

"Sure." Kendrick answered. He took control of the steering wheel and drove to his studio, waiting to hear what his siblings want for their first album...

AN: If you want Sonic Underground to sing a paticular song, PM me. Don't request by review. That's all I needed to say. Peace.


	3. Recordings

AN: I do not own the songs in this chapter. The first belongs to Skillet, the second belongs to Michael Jackson. Both of the songs are called Monster.

* * *

Sonic Underground had began recording songs for their album, which had no name yet. They had only recorded one song called Monster. The trio re-recorded the song with Sonic on lead vocals.

_The secret side of me_

_I never let you see_

_I keep it caged_

_But I can't control it_

_So stay away from me_

_The beast is ugly_

_I feel the rage_

_And I just can't hold it_

_It's scratching on the walls_

_In the closet, in the halls_

_It comes awake_

_And I can't control it_

_Hiding under the bed_

_In my body, in my head_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_

_Make it end!_

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become_

_The nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

"Alright." Spencer said in the editing room, "That's enough guys. I'm afraid Sonia isn't enjoying this one."

"I'm sorry," The purple hedgehog said, "I'm not a fan of rock."

Kendrick thought he had a solution. "Guys, I have an acappella demo I want to share with you. Come into the editing room and I'll let you hear it." The trio left the recording room and headed to the editing room, When they got there, Kendrick played his song, also called Monster.

_He's coming at ya_

_Coming at ya rather too fast_

_Mama say mama got you in a zig zag_

_And you're running_

_And you're running just to escape it_

_But they are gunning for the money_

_So they fake it_

_Everywhere you seem to turn_

_there's a monster_

_When you look up in the air there's a monster_

_When you see them in the street_

_that's a monster, monster, monster_

_(Too bad)_

_Oh oh Hollywood it's got you jumping like you should_

_It's got you bouncing off the wall_

_It's got you drunk enough to fall_

_(Too bad)_

_Oh oh Hollywood just look in the mirror_

_And tell me you like what you see_

_Monster_

_(he's like an animal)_

_He's a monster_

_(just like an animal)_

_He's an animal_

_(and he's moving in the air)_

_Monster_

_He's a monster_

_He's an animal_

"Now that's our type of song!" Manic told Kendrick.

"Well let's get back to the recording room and see if you can sing it better!" Noah instructed. Kendrick gave Sonic the lyrics and the trio went into the recording room and Manic had an idea of what the song would sound like in terms of instruments. The green hedgehog played his drums and his triplet siblings began their instruments and Sonic began singing.

_You can look at them coming out the walls_  
_You can look at them climbing out the bushes_  
_You can find them when the letter's bout to fall_  
_He be waiting with his camera on focus_

_Everywhere you seem to turn there's a monster_  
_When you look up in the air there's a monster_  
_Paparazzi got you scared like a monster, monster, monster_

_Too bad_  
_Oh-oh (Hollywood, it's got you jumping like you should)_  
_Too bad_  
_(It's got you bouncing off the walls_  
_It's got you drunk enough to fall)_  
_(Oh oh) Hollywood just look in the mirror_  
_And tell me you like, don't you, don't you like it_

_Monster_  
_He's a monster (mmm...)_  
_He's an animal_

_Monster (yea-eah)_  
_He's a monster_  
_He's an animal (Oh-oh-oh)_

_He's coming at ya, coming at ya rather too fast_  
_Mama say, mama got you in a zig zag_  
_And you're running_  
_And you're running just to escape it_  
_But they're gunning for the money so they fake it_

_Everywhere you seem to turn there's a monster_  
_When you look up in the air there's a monster_  
_When you see them in the street_  
_There's a monster, monster, monster_

_(Too bad)_  
_(Oh-oh Hollywood it's got you jumping like you should_  
_It's got you bouncing off the wall_  
_It's got you drunk enough to fall)_  
_(Too bad)_  
_(Oh-oh) Hollywood just look in the mirror_  
_And tell me d'you like what you see_

_Monster_  
_(he's like an animal)_  
_He's a monster_  
_(just like an animal)_  
_He's an animal_  
_(and he's moving in the air)_  
_Monster_  
_He's a monster_  
_He's an animal_  
_(everybody wanna be a star)_

_Why are they never satisfied with an all you give, (yeh, yeh, yeh, yeah)_  
_You give them your all_  
_They're watching you fall_  
_They eat your soul_

_(Too bad)_  
_(Oh-oh) Hollywood it's got you jumping (like you should, girl)_  
_It's got you bouncing (ooh off the walls)_  
_It's got you drunk enough to fall_  
_(Too bad)_  
_Oh oh Hollywood_  
_Just making it clearer, and tell me you like_  
_Don't you, don't you like it_

_Monster_  
_(ah-ah, say you wanna be a star)_  
_He's a monster_  
_(say you wanna go far)_  
_He's an animal_  
_(Why do you keep stalking me)_

_Monster_  
_(what'd you do to me)_  
_He's a monster_  
_(why did you take, why did you fake it)_  
_He's an animal_  
_(yea-ah, why you haunting me)_

_Monster_  
_(why you stalking me)_  
_He's a monster_  
_(why you haunting me)_  
_He's an animal_  
_(why'd you do it, why'd you, why you stalking me)_

_Monster_  
_(why you haunting me)_  
_He's a monster_  
_(why you haunting me)_  
_He's an animal_  
_(Why did you, why did you, oh-oh-oh)_

_He's dragging you down like a monster_  
_He's keeping you down like a monster_

_He's dragging you down like a monster_  
_He's keeping you down like a monster. _

Kendrick stopped the recording and spoke through the microphone.

"That was perfect," He said, "Now, how would you like the song to feature a guest rapper?"

"Yes." The trio shouted at the same time.

"I have the lyrics for the rap and the rapper I have in mind is just one phone call away."

"I hope they are good." Manic said.

"This guy is working on his sixth studio album. His first five made it to the top and two got knocked down by my albums."

"Bring him in." Sonic said. Kendrick picked up his phone and called the rapper.

"Evening. How would you like to work with Sonic Underground?"

"If I work with them, I want a cut of the song's profit." The rapper answered.

"That's up to them. Meet us and we'll discuss it further." Kendrick hung up, hoping this rapper would not try anything stupid...


	4. More Recordings

Sonic Underground had were still recording songs for their album, now titled The New Sound. Sonic sang the song called Get Lucky.

_Sonic: Like the legend of the phoenix_

_All ends with beginnings_

_What keeps the planet spinning_

_The force from the beginning_

_We've come too far, to give up who we are_

_So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars_

_She's up all night to the sun, I'm up all night to get some_

_She's up all night for good fun, I'm up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to the sun, we're up all night to get some_

_We're up all night for good fun, we're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky, we're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky, we're up all night to get lucky_

_Manic: The present has no ribbon_

_Your gift keeps on giving_

_What is this I'm feeling?_

_If you want to leave, I'm with it_

_We've come too far, to give up who we are_

_So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars_

_She's up all night to the sun, I'm up all night to get some_

_She's up all night for good fun, I'm up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to the sun, we're up all night to get some_

_We're up all night for good fun, we're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky, we're up all night to get lucky_

_Spencer: We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_Sonia: We've come too far, to give up who we are_

_So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars_

_She's up all night to the sun, I'm up all night to get some_

_She's up all night for good fun, I'm up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to the sun, we're up all night to get some_

_We're up all night for good fun, we're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky, we're up all night to get lucky_

Spencer spoke to the trio. "Take five, guys." He said. The trio left the recording room and Kendrick was waiting for them. He had news about collaborations.

"The rapper I phoned wants to demonstrate his abillity." Kendrick told Sonic.

"When can he arrive?"

"He's not able to appear in person, but he sent an voice e-mail containing his rap verse." Kendrick led Sonic to the room where Sonia and Manic were having a coffee and played the rapper's verse to them.

_Catch me in a bad mood, flippin' you'll take a whippin'_

_animal, hannibal, cannibal addition_

_tears appear, yeah, blurring your vision_

_fear in the air, screaming, your blood drippin'_

_shiver a second, now, now, now, now what is it_

_funeral's, cemetaries, don't worry it's time to visit_

_broke bones, tombstones, how do you think I'm kidding_

_its home, sweet home, the land of the forbidden_

_all hell, run tell, the King has risen_

_2010 Thriller, there's nothing iller, it's killer_

_there vision, the missin' the pack, this is that,_

_this the bomb, ring the alarm_

_Yes you number 1, it's goes on and on_

_its goes on and on_

_we get to crippin', its running in the early morn'_

_keep on dreaming there's nowhere to run_

_you can drive but you done_

_I can feel it in the air, here the monster come._

"Who is this?" Manic asked.

"Espio Chameleon" Kendrick answered. "Better known as Espion. What do you think?" The trio exchanged fascinated looks.

"You got a deal!" Sonic Underground said in union.

"There is one catch. If Espio is credited he wants to named Espion, and if he's uncredited, he wants 7% of the song's money profits."

"Sure." Sonic answered. "Now can we record more songs?"

"What's the rush? Take your time! You'll have no voice the way you're acting. But, you can record one more song." Sonic speeded to the recording room. "How have you guys been able to handle him?" Kendrick, Manic and Sonia walked into the recording room.

"Yo-ho, Kendrick." Manic said, "Are you doing backup vocals?"

"No. I'm doing the chorus." Kendrick gave the hedgehogs the lyrics to the song - Gust of Wind.

_Sonic: My heart is filled, with love and care_

_Not an ounce of gas I would get up there_

_It's simple_

_You lift me up_

_The view up here I see all the stars_

_Ooh there go Venus and there go Mars_

_Something you been through_

_You're from above, hey_

_When I first saw you I got excited_

_Tried to keep my composure, tryna hide it_

_But I didn't know, I didn't let go_

_Then it occurred to me while tryna fight it_

_Just like a kite, you lurk to ride it_

_But I didn't know_

_You're s'posed to let it go_

_Manic: Like a gust of wind_

_You hit me off sometimes_

_Like a gust of wind_

_You push me back every once in a while_

_Like a gust of wind_

_You remind me there's someone up there_

_Who ushers in the air I need to power my sail_

_Kendrick: When I open the window_

_I wanna hug you_

_'Cause you remind me of the air_

_I said it yeah_

_'Cause when I'm feeling real low_

_I remember I love you_

_I put my hands in the air_

_And you are there_

_Sonia: With your love I can board the skies_

_Riding away that electric ride_

_Mothership OTHER, can I stow away_

_Colourful wings of the northern sky_

_Is the closest thing, and here is why_

_'Cause we're color, you blow me away_

_I need you, like I breathe it_

_Music umbrellas can make a cover_

_Who cares if they don't see it?_

_Don't you know that they're the same?_

_I need it like I breathe it_

_If you never discover, forever you'll suffer_

_Who cares if they don't see you?_

_You got until then to learn the way_

_Manic: Like a gust of wind_

_You hit me off sometimes_

_Like a gust of wind_

_You push me back every once in a while_

_Like a gust of wind_

_You remind me there's someone up there_

_Who ushers in the air I need to power my sail_

_Kendrick:_

_When I open the window_

_I wanna hug you_

_'Cause you remind me of the air_

_I said it yeah_

_'Cause when I'm feeling real low_

_I remember I love you_

_I put my hands in the air_

_And you are there_

There was an instrumental break before Sonic sung again...

_When I first saw you I got excited_

_Tried to keep my composure, tryna hide it_

_But I didn't know, I didn't let go_

_Then it occurred to me while tryna fight it_

_Just like a kite, you lurk to ride it_

_But I didn't know_

_You're s'posed to let it go_

_Manic: Like a gust of wind_

_You hit me off sometimes_

_Like a gust of wind_

_You push me back every once in a while_

_Like a gust of wind_

_You remind me there's someone up there_

_Who ushers in the air I need to power my sail_

Kendrick: When I open the window

_I wanna hug you_

_'Cause you remind me of the air_

_I said it yeah_

_'Cause when I'm feeling real low_

_I remember I love you_

_I put my hands in the air_

_And you are there_

The song ended and Kendrick congratulated Sonic Underground.

"This album might be finished sooner than expected." Kendrick said.

"That's 15 songs when it should have been 8!" Sonia announced.

"I say we record another 40 minutes of songs." Manic suggested. The others nodded. Sonic Underground were making a 2 hour album...

* * *

AN: I decided to make CDs 120 minutes long in this fic. In reality, they're 80 minutes long. The track listing is revealed in the next chapter. See you then...


	5. The Last Recordings

Sonic Underground were nearly finished with their album, they had only three more song to record. Kendrick gave Sonic the songs to cover: Marilyn Monroe, Apologize, and . Sonic began singing the lyrics to Marilyn Monroe.

_Sonic:  
_

_This one goes out to all the lovers  
What can we do? We're helpless romantics  
We can not help who we're attracted to  
So let's all dance, and elevate each other_

Manic:

_Dear diary, it's happenin' again  
This energy, like I'm 'bout to win  
I just close my eyes and visions appear  
She's everything I want, and it's crystal clear  
Not even Marilyn Monroe  
Who Cleopatra pleas  
Not even Joan of Arc  
That don't mean nothin' to me  
I just want a different girl  
Girl, girl, girl, girl  
Girl, girl, can't another good boy keep it this thorough_

Sonic:

_Why, why do I have to lie  
Pretend, make believe or hide her?  
When I love what I've described  
But then again, I don't need no adjectives for this girl_

Manic:

_Dear diary, it's happenin' again  
This energy, like I'm 'bout to win  
I just close my eyes and visions appear  
She's everything I want, and it's crystal clear  
Not even Marilyn Monroe  
Who Cleopatra pleas  
Not even Joan of Arc  
That don't mean nothin' to me  
I just want a different girl  
Girl, girl, girl, girl  
Girl, girl, can't another good boy keep it this thorough_

_Dear diary, it's happenin' again  
This energy, like I'm 'bout to win  
I just close my eyes and visions appear  
She's everything I want, and it's crystal clear  
Not even Marilyn Monroe  
Who Cleopatra pleas  
Not even Joan of Arc  
That don't mean nothin' to me  
I just want a different girl  
Girl, girl, girl, girl  
Girl, girl, can't another good boy keep it this thorough_

_Sonia:  
_

_What's wrong with that?  
What's wrong with that? Yeah  
What's wrong with that?_

In honour of the groove and all who's surrendered to it  
We say thank you, and we take it back

Wished so hard, I wished so hard that it came true  
Then my lucky star, I guess you came from behind the moon  
I put my arms around her, and I promise not to abuse you  
Since now I found you, why the hell would I want to lose you?

_Manic:_

_Dear diary, it's happenin' again_  
_ This energy, like I'm 'bout to win_  
_ I just close my eyes and visions appear_  
_ She's everything I want, and it's crystal clear_  
_ Not even Marilyn Monroe_  
_ Who Cleopatra pleas_  
_ Not even Joan of Arc_  
_ That don't mean nothin' to me_  
_ I just want a different girl_  
_ Girl, girl, girl, girl_  
_ Girl, girl, can't another good boy keep it this thorough_

_Dear diary, it's happenin' again_  
_ This energy, like I'm 'bout to win_  
_ I just close my eyes and visions appear_  
_ She's everything I want, and it's crystal clear_  
_ Not even Marilyn Monroe_  
_ Who Cleopatra pleas_  
_ Not even Joan of Arc_  
_ That don't mean nothin' to me_  
_ I just want a different girl_  
_ Girl, girl, girl, girl_  
_ Girl, girl, can't another good boy keep it this thorough_

"Okay guys," Kendrick said. "That song was perfect. You guys have two more songs. Would you like to record another one or would you like to take a break?" The triplets discussed between themselves.

"Another song." Sonic said.

"Okay. We'll record Apologize." The recording warning was light and Sonia started singing.

_I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground.  
And I'm hearin' what you say,  
But I just can't make a sound.  
You tell me that you need me,  
Then you go and cut me down...  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry,  
Didn't think I'd turn around  
And say..._

Manic:

_That it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late...  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late, too late, oh, oh.  
_

_Sonic:_

_I'd take another chance,  
Take a fall, take a shot for you, oh, oh.  
I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
But it's nothin' new, yeah!  
I loved you with a fire red,  
Now it's turnin' blue  
And you say...  
Sorry, like an angel  
Heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid..._

Manic:

_I__t's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late, whoa!_

There was an instrumental for 14 seconds

Sonic:

_It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late._

I said it's too late to apologize, yeah (too late)!  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah (too late)!

_Sonia:_

_I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground_

"Okay." Kendrick said. "One more song, and I've asked someone to be on standby. Do you want this next song to be a duet?"

"Who with?" Manic asked.

"Mina Mongoose."

"SURE!" The trio said in union.

"Okay." Kendrick left the producer's room.

"Where do you think he's gone?" Sonia asked, "Don't tell me Mina's here!"

When Kendrick returned, Mina Mongoose was with him.

"Hello, Sonic Underground!" Mina said. "It's an honour to meet you all."

"The honour's ours, Mina." Sonic greeted.

"So you're Sonia and Manic?" Mina looked to Sonic's siblings.

"Yes, we are." Sonia answered. "I believe you wanted to record a duet with us?"

"Shall we get started?" Kendrick gave Mina and Sonic the lyrics and left.

Sonic started singing to the song lyrics, called Hello Hello.

_Feel a feeling light_  
_Headed out to see the sights_  
_Ain't life a many splendored thing?_

_Mina:_  
_Ducking up and down_  
_All these crazy sights and sounds_  
_Bounce around like puppets on a string_  
_Never gonna find, anything to change my mind_  
_Famous last lines of a fool_

_Sonic:_  
_Just when you think_  
_You're a chain with just one link_  
_Something comes to tip you off your stool_

_Hello, hello_  
_Hello, hello_  
_My, my, my, what have we here?_  
_What a surprise_  
_What a surprise!_

_Mina:_  
_Hello, hello_  
_Hello, hello_  
_I'm not alone it's good to know_  
_Someone's out there to say hello_  
_Hello!_

_Sonic:_  
_Do a dizzy dance_  
_Twirl around and take a chance_  
_Nothing's easy_  
_Nothing comes for free_

_Mina:_

_Sniffing on a flower_

_Running through an autumn shower_

_Bumping into someone else like me_

_Sonic:_  
_Hello, hello_  
_Hello, hello_  
_My, my, my, what have we here?_  
_What a surprise_  
_What a surprise!_

_Mina:_  
_Hello, hello_  
_Hello, hello_  
_I'm not alone it's good to know_  
_Someone's out there to say hello_  
_Hello!_

_Sonic and Mina:_  
_And I can fly on the back of a bird_  
_And I can shake all leaves from a tree_  
_If there's a quest of a knight_  
_Where's there's wrong I'll do right_  
_Do this better than the one I used to be_

_Sonic:_  
_Hello, hello_  
_Hello, hello_  
_My, my, my, what have we here?_  
_What a surprise_  
_What a surprise!_

_Mina:_  
_Hello, hello_  
_Hello, hello_  
_I'm not alone it's good to know_  
_Someone's out there to say hello_

___Sonic:_  
_Hello, hello_  
_Hello, hello_  
_My, my, my, what have we here?_  
_What a surprise_  
_What a surprise!_

_Mina:_  
_Hello, hello_  
_Hello, hello_  
_I'm not alone it's good to know_  
_Someone's out there to say hello_

_Hello, hello_  
_Hello, hello_

"Wow!" Kendrick said in the producer's room. "That's all the songs recored. Come into the burning room and we'll organise the track list." Sonic Underground put their instruments to one side and, followed by Mina, walked to the burning room…


End file.
